A Day In The Life
by InvaderxJaden
Summary: A collection of comedy side stories written using Todd 2.0 from Awakening, and Johnny of course!
1. Wakey Wakey

-None of these stories have to do with 'Awakening'-

----

Rude Awakening 

17-year-old Todd Casil sat, watching the clock, listening to "Another Mindless Rip Off". Johnny had been asleep on the other end of the couch for three hours, a new record for the once sleepless maniac.Todd couldn't wait any longer for him to wake up, so he daintily leaned over his neighbor and placed his headphones on the man's ears. The blast of Jimmy Urine woke him up, and Nny looked at Todd, who put on an innocent face.

"What the hell was that for?" Johnny sighed, taking off the headphones to rub his ears as 'Born to Be Beheaded' rung in his head.

"Wakey wakey, " Todd chuckled, leaning over to gently brush his lips against Johnny's for a split second.

Johnny rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth to tease a look of disgust, "You're just so damn impatient... you never let me sleep!"

Todd just laughed, looking at the face Nny was making. He could tell the man was not serious at all. He inched closer to Johnny and smiled, "You know you love it."

Johnny rolled his eyes, trying to pass it off, but the puppy face Todd was making didn't make things any better.


	2. Video Games

Todd and Johnny (c) Jhonen  
Todd 2.0 (c) me

Squee Vs. The Sims   
-----

_Todd Casil loves video games. Especially the Sims series. SimCity, Sim Theme Park… he owns them all. But tonight….._

"STUPID GAME!" Todd screamed, throwing the controller against Johnny's living room wall.

"Squeegee, calm down. It's just fantasy," Nny called from the kitchen, apparently making a nice dinner for the two of them.

Todd picked up the controller and mumbled under his breath at the screen, "Stupid characters don't do what I tell them to. They're idiots."

On the screen were two men. One looked exactly like Todd, emo hair and all, changing into his pajamas. The other had shorter bluish hair, and was walking into the room that his roommate was changing in. He immediately left the room, outbursting.

'8 PM Sim time,' Todd thought, fumbling with the keys, 'Was it up or A button.'

The man named 'Nny' walked back into the room, and climbed into the bed. Todd directed the one called 'Squee' towards that bed, a wide smile on his face. But the character objected to the idea, walking away and stamping his feet.

"NNY! WHERE'S THE BUTTON THAT MAKES TWO CHARACTERS SHARE A BED?" Todd yelled, frustrated, squinting at the screen.

"Are they boy and girl? If they are, its sort of automatic," Johnny sighed, holding his head in pain from the yelling, "Dinner's ready Squee. Just save it for the night."

"Stupid straight video game," Todd spurt, shutting off his console, "So biased." 


	3. Emo Poems

Todd and Johnny (c) Jhonen  
Todd 2.0 (c) me

Shakespeare Hates Your Sucky Emo Poems 

----

"_Red as wine that trickles down the skin  
Reflections of sorrow in the shattered glass  
It never seemed so easy before you  
Such a waste of flesh your rotting husk_"

Todd Casil dropped the book out of his hands and broke down laughing.

"What?" Johnny asked, looking at his boyfriend with confused eyes. The 17-year-old just kept laughing.

"Awe man Nny," Todd chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "Every poet lauriate is turning in their graves right now."

Todd rubbed his eyes and picked the book back up, reading aloud:  
"_Noise.  
Day and night they haunt me  
The spirits of the dearly departed  
Suffocating as I sleep  
Such Noise._"

Johnny blushed, which tempted Todd to pounce on him, but instead he fell on the floor and rolled around laughing.

Johnny snatched up the book, "That's enough for today."


	4. Costume Party

Todd and Johnny (c) Jhonen  
Todd 2.0 (c) me

Lilly's Costume Party 

----

"Squee! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

"I just have to get the stitches done!!! Hold on!"

Johnny tapped his foot on the doorstep, waiting for his neighbor. Their friend Lilly was having her yearly Halloween Costume Party. When the door opened, Todd appeared, dressed in a black and white pinstriped suit.

"So, wha do you think?" Todd smiled, turning around slowly in order for Johnny to fully admire his craftmanship.

"It's good, now can we get going now? We're going to be late," Johnny sighed, looking at his watch. But Todd was standing there with his mouth hanging open. His eyes wandered up and down his boyfriend's outfit, and he was now a little upset.

"Nny! You're not in a costume!" Todd gasped.

"Yes I am," Johnny sarcastically responded, "I'm the man of your dreams. Now can we go?"

"No! You're just lazy! I've got to go get you a costume!" Todd insisted, running back in the house and dashing back out with a heap of brown and black cloth. "Its a good thing I made this one for dad a long time ago..."  
----

When they got to Lilly's place, they were welcomed in energetically. 

"Todd! I love your Jack Skellington outfit! Where did you get it?" she smiled, giving him a hug.

"I made it myself!" Todd smiled, yanking Johnny in by the hand.

"And Johnny!" Lilly started, but then trailed off, "What the hell are you?"

Nny stood in the doorway in a brown donkey costume, but he was standing on two legs and had a graduation cap on.

"He's a smartass," Todd chuckled.


End file.
